


Trust

by longkissgnite



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: :|, Clothed sex ?, F/M, Fucking. Oral sex ! I guess, I really hate myself for this I really do, Sexual Content, dry humping I think, except this is not that dirty it’s mostly stupid girl narrative, her maybe kinda boyfriend however is experienced at least :|, mags should’ve sniped them dead, she was given the sex talk eight months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longkissgnite/pseuds/longkissgnite
Summary: To kick off Annie’s victory tour she had her first kiss and within 24 hours of that she has her first sexual experience.They possessed me into writing this, I have never written nsfw content before so if it’s shitty that’s why. I just had joking headcanons of her first time with my friend and now it’s this *insert angry I guess meme picture*
Relationships: Finnick Odair/Annie Cresta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Canon Odesta





	Trust

⠀⠀Finnick kissed her /so/ slowly it was almost teasing, almost frustrating even. Just moments ago they were kissing so quickly, her against the wall, pressing her body against his as he pushed her into the wall. Kissing slowly wasn’t unwelcomed, just an unexpected change of pace is all.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She’d be lying if she said she didn’t at least consider kissing Finnick from time to time. Lying for sure if she said she didn’t occasionally wonder what it might feel like if he were to press her body between him and something sturdy. Those weren’t /kind/ things to think of just a friend though, and that’s all they were after all.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀There was of course the slip up just a few months before she was reaped, giggling and laughing, sitting on his lap as the small girl often did. Moving, laughing, being just close enough for comfort. Then Finnick had tensed, held her a bit tighter before quickly pushing her off of him. Of course, she had /also/ been kissing his neck, but Annie genuinely didn’t consider anything of it. The next day it was better explained, and she was left bewildered, to say the least. She had brought /that/ strong of a reaction from her friend that he soiled his pants.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Just a day before today they boarded the train for her victory tour and she had kissed him hours later. The first time she’d ever kissed him on the lips, and it quickly was escalated. That’s why the second they were released from dinner he had her against her bedroom wall, rutting against her as she only encouraged it. That’s why /now/ he had her on the bed, kissing her so slowly it was almost frustrating.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Finn,” she whined against his lips, that made him move back. She didn’t /want/ him to move away (he hardly did, body still flush to hers, only lips apart) but she supposed it was fair of him to. “What’re we doing?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He shrugged, smirked, put his hands lower so they were on her waist and although he was over her, had her laying, he still held her close. “Kissing, I thought that was obvious, Annie.” He laughed, and she did too.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She laughed and he caught her off guard kissing her again. She supposed she should’ve expected it, kissing is what they were doing, he just explained it. But he kissed her, got his tongue back in her mouth and it was welcomed there.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Her hands on his head, in his hair, holding his head closer to hers than she really /needed/ to. How much closer could they get with tongues exploring past the others lips? Annie wanted to test.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Although her focus was taken from there soon, Finnick was moving himself against her, although the kiss stayed firm and steady he /was/ moving. This wasn’t unwelcomed either, instead this made her wonder what he could be doing, what they could end up doing.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Finnick,” she /had/ to pull away to say the single word, talking when kissing like that would just end poorly. “What’re you doing?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He raised an eyebrow, “kissing,” he explained again, and she shook her head, nodded downward slightly. She’d seen him blush before, but never so instantly turn red. “Oh, I’ll stop, I’m sorry.” He kissed the corner of her mouth now, giving her a soft smile.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”No, you don’t have to, I like it.” She liked it /too/ much probably, friction on her leg, not even between them. But it was nice, and it made him happy, it made him loosen up. He deserved that much, and she /liked/ it.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Okay, tell me if you don’t,” some facade seemed to have slipped, no more raised eyebrows or smirks, just soft words and a gentle smile, this was better. This was him, he cared, obviously, it made sense he acted like he did. “Really, Annie, if I do anything you don’t like-“  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I know, I tell you, and you stop.” She says gently, moving a hand from behind his head to hold his cheek instead, “you do the same thing, okay? Anything you don’t like you /tell/ me.” He was more experienced, she knew that (for better or worse), while she just hardly learned the actual details of sex and things eight months ago. Still, that was never any excuse to cross any boundary, if anything that /helped/ them both feel out where the line was.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He looked relieved, nodding and smiled, kissing her cheek. “I will, it’s a deal.” She wondered what the facade was, why it was even there, why so quickly he was softer, not that she had /too/ long to wonder. Because he was kissing her again, slow again (a contrast from how he was /quickly/ rubbing himself against her leg again).  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Her hands traveled from his head soon after, to his back, holding his shirt, under his shirt. Kissing, touching, rubbing. This was good, all good, safe, secure. The most present and herself she’s felt since she was reaped.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Soon there were sounds too, little ones she’d never know Finnick could make, ones of her own she was shocked to hear. She had the fleeting thought of wondering if Pearl, or those Finnick saw in the Capitol, had heard such /delicate/ noises from him before. Or maybe these were just for her, oh she hoped so, she’d like him to be just for her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀His hands moved up her dress, a flimsy sundress from home, and just /touching/. A pause in the kissing to look at her, wondering if this touch was okay, which she didn’t respond to, only nodded and kissed him again. Going too long without the kissing felt like there could be a weight on her chest (more than himself, something painful).  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He moves back, breaking the kiss, breaking the other contact. “Can I take off my shirt?” He asks sheepishly,  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”If that’s what you want to do,” she says with a nod, propping herself up on her elbows,  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He nodded himself, took it off and then looked down at her, laughing so softly it was almost as delicate as the noises he made into her mouth.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”What’s funny?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”You’re just pretty,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”That's not funny,” Annie says raising an eyebrow now,  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He shook his head and shrugged, leaning down and kissing her gently again, just enough so he could still /talk/, of course. “No, but it makes me happy,” he didn’t break the kiss, /of course/.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Now it was her getting all red. ”You make me happy,” she mumbles against his lip, not wanting to break the kiss either.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀he laughed now, and she took his truck from before, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Close. Close as they could be. Her hands on his skin, his hands under her dress on hers. Close.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Wait,” she whispers moving back slightly, “take off my dress,” she requested easily (although sheepishly), “it’s okay, I want you to, it’s fair.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He nodded, moving back again and gently getting the dress off of her, putting it aside with his shirt. Then he just looked at her, smiling softly. “You’re still pretty,” he says, his eyes so clearly avoiding her bare chest.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She laughed first now, moving a hand to hold his face. “You’ve seen a girl before haven’t you?” She asked teasingly, knowing the answer.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Of course I have,” he says dignifiedly, then that faltered, fell and he blushed in one swift moment (caused by one /quick/ glance at her). “I just… care about you more, you know? It’s different.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀No, she didn’t know, it didn’t make a lot of sense, but she nodded anyway. “It’s different.” She echoes, smiling and pulling him back down to kissing her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀It took a few moments of kissing and her touching before he was touching her back. Before he had a hand resting on her stomach, the other in her hair. He had had no issue touching before, but now he almost acted scared. It amused her, he was so caring, so gentle. She was glad it was different, that this was just for her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀This went on some time before she got curious, before she moved a hand to move his hand. Put it over one of her breasts, leaving it there for him to do what he will. This stopped him in his tracks, stopping his kissing, his rutting, everything stopped for this touch. Was it that big a deal?  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Are you okay?” She asks gently, her hand finding his cheek again. His hand was still where she put it (and the other still tangled in her hair).  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Yeah,” he whispered, kissed her again before stopping quickly, moving back to look her in the eye. “Are you sure I can… I mean,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Yeah, I’m sure, I want you to.” She nods with a smile, “anything I don’t like I’ll tell you, and I know you’ll stop.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He nods, and she’s glad he’s content with the promise, the assurance. “Okay,” he says, kissing her gently, “okay.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀And then he’s kissing her again, tongue, and touching and rubbing, touching her in a way she’d never been touched before, in a place she’d never been touched before. It was more than welcomed, maybe being /here/ on a Capitol train wasn’t ideal, but being with him was. All she wanted was to give him everything, have that returned. This did that, let them be impossibly close, let them have impossible trust in what they’d do with each other’s bodies.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Then his mouth is off hers, then it’s kissing her neck, hard pressing kisses that feel too soft to be real. Then his mouth moves, trails down like his hands have. Her collarbone, her shoulder, just the top of her chest, her breast.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She gasps, whines, and this time he doesn’t stop (thankfully), this time he trusts that if that’s what she wanted she would say. Now he’s kissing them, moving one hand to massage the one he’s not kissing. Kissing doesn’t seem to be /enough/ for him though, just after a few seconds he’s sucking on one of her nipples. Then she’s not gasping or whining, then it’s a new sound she /thought/ only pain could bring from her and yet here she was.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He seemed so pleased with himself, the small smile on his lips despite them being tight around her. And all while doing this he continued his almost relentless moving against her leg, which left him gasping and whining too, she wondered what she could do to him to bring out a proper moan.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She didn’t have time to think, not that she could barely focus on it with all he made her /feel/, but he was making the sound himself shortly anyway. Oh it was wonderful, he moved and was kissing her quick, holding her tight. Was this the same thing that had happened to him months before? The same pleasure reaction that seemed to overtake him?  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀It must be, he was moving more, quicker, holding tighter and kissing deeper. This must be the same thing, she’d done it to him twice now. And this time he wasn’t pushing her away, this time he was still kissing her, still massaging one of her breasts, although his motions are less feverish now.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Are you okay?” She asks into the kiss, moving a hand to pet his hair as his actions continued to slow.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He /grinned/, nodded and kissed her more before he actually answered. “I’m good, I promise,” another kiss, “are you?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She laughs, so sure of himself and so /cute/, she could be like this forever and be content. “I’m really good, that was nice,” she says simply, grinning herself.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Good, good I’m glad you think so, I can keep going if you want?” But no, she shook her head quickly, he laughed and raised an eyebrow in confusion. “But you said it was /nice/.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”It was, I just want to hold you now.” She says easily, kissing his cheek, “you can show me more with your mouth tomorrow,” as if they didn’t have to be in district 12 tomorrow, as if they might be free from all this.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He nods though, like he’s not considering why they’re on a train at all. “I should change before we go to bed,” he says, kissing her one more time before he’s up.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She watched him until he was out of the room, probably just going to the next car to his own room. Mags had already told them that they shouldn’t be sharing a room, that it was probably better that they /didn’t/. That was before they started kissing though, and she hadn’t mentioned it since. Annie was sure the old woman just wanted them safer, the less they were attached to each other the better things would be for them. But still, Finnick slept in here last night and she was sure he’d be back again.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She got up now, putting their dirty clothes aside and grabbing a night gown. It was better they were /both/ more dressed, less chance of distraction with going to bed.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She hoped he’d be back in the room soon, she couldn’t handle the rocking of the train very well for too long. She needed the stability of him, to keep her steady without any fear.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He was back soon though, coming in and startling her by hugging her from behind. “Who’d you think I was?” He teases gently, turning her in his arms before kissing her forehead.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She shrugs, hugging onto him. “It’s just the shaking,” she whispers softly, feeling him kiss the top of her head as she folded into him.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Soon they moved to the bed, laying down with her curled up so entirely on him, his arms around her. He rubbed her back, hummed and they were so soon off to sleepy. Safe, secure, and close.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀In the morning she woke up beside him instead, still curled up against him though. He smiled, she felt it against her head, kissed her head too when he felt her stretching. “Good morning, dove.” He greets gently, making her giggle,  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀They were slow, kissing soon, being close again. And the kissing soon escalated, it was soon touching, it was soon nearly where they were last night. Except a great lack of him going against her thigh, now it was just kissing, just being close.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Then hands were under shirts, shirts were being pushed up (but not off), and they were closer and closer. He didn’t take her dress off of her, but he did have it far up enough to be kissing her chest again. To be getting her to make those noises she had made before, except this morning they had to go to breakfast soon. He couldn’t spend /as/ long with each of her breasts, but he spent plenty of time to get her excited.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He kissed her, smiled, and held her face now. “Do you trust me?” He asks carefully, just barely against her lips.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀she laughed a bit but nodded, holding his face as well. “Of course I do, I wouldn’t be kissing you if I didn’t,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He nods, kissing her again before pulling away again. “Remember to tell me to stop if you don’t like it,” he says gently before kissing her chest again, back to gently kissing at her breasts.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She was /curious/ what it felt like to be touched down there, especially after seeing him last night, and she didn’t have to be curious much longer. He kept kissing at her as he gently put a hand down against her, pressing and testing. She almost felt embarrassed by how damp it was there although again, after last night, that was a difficult feat. He’d come /so/ undone, how could she be embarrassed now?  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She couldn’t be, she wasn’t. Instead she was content and moving her hips against his hand, wanting more as he so gently worked against her. Then a moment later he was slipping his hand under the fabric there, touching /skin/ now. Stripped skin, thanks to her prep team, but sensitive skin nonetheless.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀So much touching and all she could focus on was this was /the/ Finnick Odair who wanted her, who had her. Who soon had his fingers against and then in her. The Finnick Odair who she’d had a crush on since she was nine was now moving down her chest, down her stomach.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She watched him curiously, holding her breath despite the sounds she made still. As he kissed her stomach she giggled, which mixed oddly with everything else but made him laugh. “You okay?” With the question he stopped his hand even, letting her have a moment.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She grinned and nodded, putting a hand gently in his hair. “Yeah, I’m good, this is good.” And impatiently she tried to move herself down against his fingers, tried to get /more/.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Eager?” He asks with a smirk, slowly moving his fingers out and grinning at her whines, “can I take these off? They’re kind of in my way.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She laughed, nodded. “Go ahead, you seem to know what you’re doing.” She says easily, curiously even. /What/ was it that he intended to do? Surely they wouldn’t have sex here, not when breakfast was sooner than later and soon after that district 12. Although she wouldn’t say /no/ if that’s what he began to do, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want this.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Oh I do, don’t worry.” He says cockily, making quick work of moving her underwear, “you’ll tell-“  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’ll tell you to stop if I need to,” she says, cupping his cheek, “I don’t want to, I like this, I like it a lot,” she pulled him close, kissing him gently. In that moment he put his fingers back where they had been, sliding in slowly and making her whine again.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’m glad you like it,” he says softly against her lips before moving down, kissing down again. Soon though his lips were nearing where his fingers were, soon they were pressing above there, kissing so gently.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He then made quicker work of removing his fingers and putting his mouth there. His fingers still found spots to poke and prod, places to make her make those sounds. Small gasps, whines and soon moans.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Her hands were useless now, one in his hair, the other on one of her own breasts and what else was she to do? Moan, she supposed, enjoy how /amazing/ just this felt, feel a tightness rise within herself as this went on.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Without her permission her legs found themselves crossed over his back, her hand was tightened in his hair. She could /swear/ she felt a smirk against her. Something almost cheeky in the small sounds he made.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She thought something might come of all this, of all the sensations and feelings, but that was far too good to be true. /Instead/ there was a knock on the door, a creek of it and Finnick couldn’t move quick enough to hide their activities, let alone her moving. The best they could do is he moved his mouth off of her, but even still his fingers remained, her chest stayed uncovered.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀The door shut with a snap, she couldn’t help but giggle at how red he was, and she was sure she matched the complexion. “You kids need to get dressed and to breakfast,” Mags’ voice called through the door, and Annie was sure a Finnick got even redder. “Coco has things she wants to go over with you Annie dear, before you have to give the speech in 12 this afternoon.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Of course, we’ll be right out, Mags,” Finnick says quickly, any visual embarrassment gone from his tone. “Come on,” he added more quietly, moving gently but quickly from where he was.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’m sure she didn’t mind,” she says as she moved, getting off the bed to get dressed, still bright red but giggling.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Hopefully, think it’ll be hard to make an excuse for,” he says, laughing as well, she felt his eyes on her as she found new underwear to put on. “I promise I’ll finish that sometime, whenever you like,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She nodded, laughing a bit harder. “Of course, I expect nothing less from a gentleman.” She says, going and kissing him easily, “go on and get dressed, Coco won’t like you in your pajamas,” she says against his lips. Real encouraging.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He hummed, laughter still evident in his voice when he spoke, “she won’t like much of what we’ve been up to,” he says kissing her a bit harder, to which she squeaked and pushed him back. “Oh come on, no fun,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”We have a day to get started, Odair,” she chides through giggles, “you can kiss me all night after this, promise.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He stood, kissing her forehead. “You better mean that, Cresta.” He says playfully, although clearly trying to sound firm. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you in my arms all day.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Go about just fine, now go and get /dressed/ so I can too,” she says, swatting and pushing at him towards the door.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He laughed, putting his arms up in surrender. “Okay, okay, I’m going dove, I am,” he says, “I’ll see you at breakfast, maybe we can play footsie under the table,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She rolled her eyes, “you’re impossible, Finn, you really are,” she says, shutting the door behind him as he left.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Still red with embarrassment as what happened fully set in she changed from the nightgown and brushed out her hair. The Finnick Odair was used to being seen like he was fresh from sex, Annie Cresta was supposed to be mad but innocent. She must look the part, he’s made that very clear, so she would. She’d fix herself up, go to breakfast, and handle the lecture of being late from the escort. It’d be an otherwise normal morning, a much better one than she had originally intended completely. What was a little embarrassment for something so wonderful as Finnick wanting her? Absolutely worth it, is what.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to express that I don’t know why I did this again I really don’t and also I’m sorry for bringing it into existence


End file.
